Drarry Part 1
by SomeSltytherinPotato55
Summary: This story is about Draco and Harry potter finding each other after they were called back after the second wizarding war...


"I can't believe McGonagall is making us re-do our 7th year at Hogwarts." Ron mumbled as the golden trio walked toward nine and three quarters.

"Hey, it won't be so bad. I've enjoyed our years at Hogwarts." Hermione said as they continued.

Harry Potter looks over at the pole. As he looks around, 6 years of nostalgia hits him. His first year, meeting Ron and Hermione here, and the Weasleys. Second, missing the train and stealing Mr. Weasley's car. Third, being attacked by dementors. For Harry, this place was memory filled.

"You seem awfully quiet, Harry. Someone on your mind?" Ron smiled at Harry. "I know you and my sister are together."

Harry turned away. He didn't want to admit that he, actually, didn't really like Ginny all that much...he just would have felt bad rejecting her, because she was Ron's sister. Harry turned back around, faking a smile. "Oh, yeah."

Hermione suspiciously looked at Harry. She could tell he was faking it.

Harry knew that Hermione knew...Hermione was smart. Unlike Ron, she would see straight through these lies. Somehow, Ron doesn't, though...

"Oh, look. The train is here." Hermione pointed at the train. "Come on, let's go."

On the train, as Harry walked on, all sorts of people were pointing at him and whispering.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter...isn't he done with Hogwarts?"

"Wait...isn't Harry Potter dead?"

Harry awkwardly walked past these people. Unfortunately, though, all of the seats were full. Ron and a Hermione found some seats near Luna, and Harry looked for another seat. He walked past all the people, with their stares and praises.

Eventually, he found a seat. He sat down. There was another person in the corner. He couldn't tell who it was. They wore a hood over their head, and kept their head down.

Harry didn't know whether to bother them, or leave them alone. A few minutes into the ride, he tried to talk to this person.

"Uhm...hello. Got something on your mind"? He asked.

The person's head moved up a bit. They pulled their hood down a bit, and then continued to stare out the window.

"You know...it's rude to ignore people. I know, I don't seem very...approachable, since almost everyone knows me. But, you shouldn't ignore me...What's on your mind"? Harry asked again.

"Potter..."? said a familiar voice from under the hood that Harry knew well.

"Malfoy"?! Harry stumbled back. "What the hell are you doing here"?

"Same as you, Potter, I have to re-do my 7th year. Stupid McGongall..." Draco trailed off. With that, he put his hood back on, and turned back to the window.

A few minutes later, Harry tried to talk to him again. "Malfoy? Why don't we try to put aside our differences, and not be bothered with one-another"?

Draco turned to Harry. "Aha...'put aside our differences', you've clearly gone mad now. Honestly, Voldemort killing you must have made you even more mentally insane." Draco laughed.

Harry turned away. "I'm not even going to try anymore.".

Draco looked back at Harry. He was only joking. He didn't actually mean he thought Harry Potter was mental. Draco looked out the window again.

"Oh gods sake, why do I care how Harry Potter feels, anyways." He thought to himself.

"You know, Malfoy, we have a lot more in common than you think." Harry turned to Draco again.

"Ha! You wish." Draco crossed his arms.

"Do you have to be so arrogant all the time"? Harry snapped. Draco was REALLY getting on his nerves now.

"Temper, Potter, temper..." Draco taunted Harry.

"Oh, shut it Malfoy. Why do I even bother"?! Harry tried to open the door. There had to be another seat.

A few minutes later, Harry came back to the seat by a Malfoy. There actually weren't any other seats.

"Back so soon, Potter? You miss me already"? Draco smiled at Harry slyly.

"Malfoy, you are really asking for it. Keep going on like this, and I'll blast you myself to Hogwarts."

"I'd like to see you try."

Harry pulled out his wand. "Confringo."

Draco frantically cried "Expelliarmus!" But his wand didn't work.

Draco was blasted against the wall, and his wand lay there on his seat. Harry looked over at Draco, and he felt the slightest twinge of guilt.

"Why do I care about how Draco feels?" He asked himself.

"Oh, get up already Malfoy." Harry offered his hand. Draco started at it for a while. Eventually, he took it and then the both sat down. After that, they didn't talk. They just arrived at Hogwarts.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN PART TWO!


End file.
